Wonder Woman (2006) film
Wonder Woman is a 2006 film based on the character Wonder Woman starring Olivia Munn as Wonder Woman. Directed by Scott Derrickson Cast *Olivia Munn as Princess Diana/ Diana Prince/Wonder Woman- the Demi-god daughter of Hippolytia and Hades *Simon Baker as Steve Trevor- A colonel in the military who finds Diana outside of his home and agrees to let her stay with him. *Nicole Kidman as Queen Hippolytia- Diana`s mother who bans her for not listening and she realises her destiny for the world. *Sandra Bullock as Dr. Barbara Minerva/Cheetah- A Doctor who was obsessed with cheetah`s so she injects herself with a cheetah serum *Ryan Gosling as Clark Kent-cameo *Paul Walker as Ares- Diana`s older brother who got much of the godly form. *Jaimie Alexander as Hera- Queen Hippoltyia`s bodyguard who is good friends with princess Diana. Plot The film starts off when Queen Hippoltyia tells an eight year old Princess Diana about how she was the strongest warrior years ago. Diana asks her mother someday will she be strong like her. Hera her bodyguard comes in and tells her the Hades destroyed the guards. Hippoltyia grabs her Amazonian armor and flies out to stop Hades. Hera grabs a sword and begins fighting another guard. Diana witnesses people getting killed and wants to help them. Present Day Thermycia, Diana has become age 26 and yearns to discover the world beyond Thermycia. Diana asks to speak to her mother and Hera walks with Diana to Hippoltyia`s room. Diana tells her mother that she should explore the world. Hippoltyia asks her what is important about the outside world? Diana tells her mother that she can`t stay here if she does not want to. Hera delivers Diana a magical rope to interrogate enemies and the scene changes into Ares talking about his sister. Ares says that he will destroy Thermycia once and for all but will have to get Diana out of the way. Diana tells her mother that she is 26 years old and can make her own dicisions without a parent. Hippoltyia gets angry and tells her that she is not great but Diana shall be gone to the outer world. Diana asks her what is the world called and Hippoltyia says Man`s world. Diana puts on her mother`s armor and Queen Hippoltyia tells her to take it off but Diana takes the invisible jet and sets the coarse to Washington. Diana also steals the sacred amazonian armor and takes her mother`s tiara and says sorry mother. In Washington D.C Steve Trevor has recently been a colonel from the millitary and sees a woman falling from the sky, Steve then starts following the trails and it leads tohis house and Diana gets up and prepares to fight Steve. Steve asks`s her what is with that red and blue armor? Diana then asks him is this Man`s world. Steve confused shoots at her but, Diana blocks it from her bracelets. More to Come.... Category:Wonder Woman series Category:Dc Cinamatic Universe Films